


A Change of Pace

by EdamamiTomoe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Boy's Love, Come Eating, Hand Jobs, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe
Summary: Met with failure after failure in his love life, Sylvain is tempted by his professor into trying something a little different.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	A Change of Pace

“Ohh, you’re the worst! I’m never going out with you!!”

There runs another girl, extremely upset with Sylvain’s advances, leaving the sleazebag dumbfounded and awfully frustrated with his failures. With nothing more to say on the matter, he just throws up his hands, shakes his head, and sighs in defeat. As Sylvain notices his professor approaching, he gives him an embarrassed smile as a greeting, and says, “Hey Professor, you have any luck with girls lately? Cause I certainly don’t.”

“Uh huh, is that so now?” As usual, Byleth simply gives his student a raised eyebrow and an unbelieving stare, and crosses his arms, embodying the demeanour of a disappointed educator. “I sure wonder why.”

“Hey, me too. No, I’m serious, I’ve been having like no luck at all lately, not even with the more gullible of the commoner girls.” Sylvain ignores his professor’s sarcastic response and frowns, as he fails to keep up his upbeat facade out of genuine frustration. “Man, I guess Ingrid wasn’t kidding when she said she was going to warn other girls about me if I kept this up. What am I gonna do now, Professor? I have so much love in me and no one to give it to.”

“Why don’t you try to swing the other way then?” Oh, oops. That was a thing Sothis made him say, but Byleth’s just going to roll along with it. It’s not like he hasn’t considered getting it on with such a handsome young man as Sylvain anyways. “You may have developed a rather poor reputation with women, but certainly not the same kind of reputation with men.”

“Wh-whoa, hey there, Professor, slow down, haha.” That certainly gets a rise out of Sylvain, who’s now all flustered and nervous. No doubt he’s getting the idea that Byleth is coming onto him, which he certainly is. “Come on, you really think any man’s going to be interested in me? I mean, I am rather dashing I will admit, but hah, come on. I don’t think any man has expressed an interest in me like that before.”

“Is that so now?” Once again, Byleth crosses his arms, but instead of peering at his student with disdain this time, it’s with a suggestive smirk. This gets Sylvain even more flustered, as his professor makes it quite clear that he’s actually being serious about this. “Why not give it a shot and see how you like it, before you decide it is not for you?”

“I-I… wow, huh. Well. I… I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to try, huh, Professor? I have been quite pent up for a while now, without a nice girl to get it on with. Um. Huh. I hope you are ready to show me the ropes then Professor, cause I’m going to be new to this.”

“Oh it would be my pleasure.”

\---

Byleth really did not waste any time as soon as Sylvain is in his room, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling him into an embrace from behind, as he caresses his broad chest and his abdomen, grazing his calloused hands across his skin. A mercenary’s rough hands is so much unlike the soft delicate hands of a noble girl, and it brings such a new sensation to the womanizer’s body that sends shivers down his spine and elicits a soft groan from his lips. It is exactly this kind of reaction that Byleth seeks from his new lover, that urges him to take it one step further, reaching down his trousers and running his hand over the growing bulge.

“P-Professor, whoa… Heh, moving along already, are we?” Sylvain gasps, thoroughly unused to having a more dominant partner taking control, takes a liking to his new position as the one being caressed and touched so intimately. He does not at all mind though, as he once again leans into the kiss, feeling his professor’s lips with his, his tongue with his, and pushing back against his crotch with his hips. He’s so used to being the one taking advantage of woman, that he is pleasantly surprised for once to find that perhaps being the one in the woman’s position is not so bad after all.

“Of course, there is a lot to teach you, after all.” Another breathy line spoken in between kisses, Byleth wastes little time on words when he can instead be caressing Sylvain’s lips with his own. It’s clear to him that his student has such little experience with kissing a man instead of a woman, that he is afraid to take initiative, allowing Byleth all the freedom to be assertive. Pushing his tongue in and toying with Sylvain’s, all while rubbing and stroking his growing erection with his hand…

The more Byleth turns Sylvain on, the less comfortable he seems with keeping his trousers on, as they grow tighter around his crotch. Soon enough, with enough stroking and fondling, his student is urged to pull them off, at least enough to free his erection. Sylvain is not the only one who can no longer bear to keep his trouser on though, as Byleth does the same, freeing his own erection and pressing it against his lover’s behind.

“Heh, Professor, you’ve gotten quite excited too, haven’t you?” Playfully grinding against his professor in a hip motion he has never done before, Sylvain gets a feel for what having another manhood pressed against him is like, while anticipating how it might feel to have it inside him. “I trust that you have the lubricant prepared for this?”

“But of course. I never come unprepared.” Completely ignoring the stupid pun he accidentally made, Byleth simply reaches for the bottle he got from Felix and pours it liberally on his member, the clear fluid mixing with his precum. Then, putting away the bottle, he slides his member in between Sylvain’s buttocks, lining it up with his virgin hole. He can feel his student tremble at the sensation of having something cold and slippery where he has never felt it, so he moves his hands to more lovingly embrace him, as he whispers in his ear, “Relax, Sylvain. It won’t hurt… much.”

As Byleth slowly pushes it in, he can feel Sylvain slowly sucking in his breath as his body tenses up, a reaction he expects from a man being on the receiving end for the first time, a reaction he finds to be rather erotic. Nevertheless, he does not want it to become uncomfortable for his lover, so as he works his way in, he gently caresses his chest and whispers in his ear, “Relax, Sylvain… Just relax.”

Surely enough, upon hearing his professor’s voice, Sylvain starts to relax a bit, allowing the process to move along a lot more smoothly, and a lot more comfortably for the both of them. It’s still so incredibly new to him, that it’s difficult not to get nervous and clench, but with constant caressing and soothing from his professor, he’s able to allow himself to simply indulge in the new sensation of having another man’s penis penetrating him and further invigorating his erection more than anything else has.

Slowly, Byleth begins to move his hips, holding onto his lover by his, as he himself savours the delightful reactions from Sylvain. Each slow and rhythmic thrust brings out from his lover another sharp gasp and another ecstatic shudder, a delightful sign to Byleth to gradually escalate. It’s been a while since he’s gotten to have his way with another man like this, so every movement is just as blissful to his lover as it is to him, his soft moans quickly intermingling with Sylvain’s.

As he’s into a comfortable enough pace, Byleth starts occupying his hands pleasuring Sylvain more, one hand returning to its spot grasping at and stroking his erection, the other caressing his torso once again, being particularly fond of his broad chest. This is after all the first time his student is tasting the love of another man, he has no reason not to make it as delightful as he can for him, so that he will crave a second taste. His effects are clearly working, as he quickly brings Sylvain to a messy climax, his lover’s moaning shaky and uncontrolled as his semen spews out, quickly covering Byleth’s hand. Pleased with himself, the professor brings the hand up to his student’s mouth, and orders, through breathy gasps, “Lick it clean, Sylvain. Be a good boy.”

“Yes… nnh, yes, of course, Professor.”

Unused to being commanded like that during sex, Sylvain quickly finds himself enamoured with the submissive role, as he complies and begins licking his own seed off Byleth’s hand, taking the moment to savour its saltiness as he swallows. Perhaps it is his over-familiarity with being the more assertive partner that deprives the dominant role of its usual charm, but being submissive to another man is certainly something he can get used to.

Satisfied with his hand cleaned, Byleth returns his hands to gripping Sylvain by the waist, as he soon finds himself nearing his climax as well. The longer he goes on for, the more he can feel his lover losing his ability to relax enough not to clench, but it has soon become something providing further stimulation for him, as he repeatedly feels Sylvain’s tight hole clenching and gripping his member. As such, he’s quickly brought to a powerful climax, his semen erupting into Sylvain’s asshole as he moans out ecstatically.

\---

As the two men lay in bed, entwined in loving embrace and basking in postcoital exhaustion, Byleth begins softly combing through Sylvain’s hair, its usual ruggedness turned to simple messiness after such a rigorous session. His voice now lowered to a gentle tone reserved for a lover, he says to him, “You see now, Sylvain? There is no reason to continue with fruitless pursuits of other women, when there is much to explore with your fellow man.”

“Heh, I suppose you are right about that, Professor.” Looking up at Byleth and interrupting his grooming, Sylvain leans in for a quick kiss, before returning to the previous position to allow him to comb his hair once again. “Hey, who knows? Maybe my time spent with men like you might calm things down enough that women will stop shooting me down immediately. Wouldn’t that be something.”

“Ah, but of course. Some things never change.”

The disappointed professor gives his student a playful bap on the head, before the two simply laugh about it. Despite their words, there is no doubt in either of their minds that this is certainly going to become a routine, a secret one between professor and student to satiate their mutual need.

For once, Sylvain is okay with just sticking to one lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Had a hankering for some BL content, so decided to write some. I've long wanted to bully Sylvain since I began playing the game tbh.


End file.
